Dracula's Children
by NathanMullerhotbishi
Summary: Integra has fallen ill, and Alucard knows not what to do. In order to help, one of his children travel to the past seeking one who can help. Will he survive his run in with Dracula, Van Hellsing and all others of the time of old? TAKES PLACE AFTER OVA!
1. To Save a Master

This is my first ever Dracula/Hellsing cross over **This is my first ever Dracula/Hellsing cross over. I am in the middle of reading Bram Stokers Dracula, and have fallen in love with it…and so, from the darkest corners of my mind comes this story…ok well credit must go to Lexyismyhero as well, for if it weren't for her side notes on her 'From Dracula to Alucard' story I'd never have come to this idea…so, thanks to her for letting me steal three of her characters.** CHILDREN OF DRACULACHAPTER ONE: To Save a Master

Alucard paced the hall out side of Sir Integral's room, his gloved hands folded firmly behind his back, his eyes averted to the stone floor, glasses and hat forgotten, and red coat flapping slightly with his quick movements.

Two young individuals sat in chairs watching while the vampire paced, ever so often glancing at the door, no doubt wondering if he should brake it down and force his entry or wait to be called.

The younger of the two seated at the wall was a ten-year-old girl.

She had ghostly pale skin, auburn eyes, straight long flowing black hair that was tide back in a ponytail, and dressed in a short black skirt, short sleeved white shirt, black shoes with knee high blood red socks.

The elder, was a sixteen-year-old boy.

He too was very pale, and had straight black hair that fell into his auburn eyes, and fell past his ears.

He dressed in black jeans, and a black long sleeved button up collard shirt.

The young man turned his gaze at the pacing vampire.

He leaned farther in his chair and crossed his arms, his calm sober look, not changing as he parted his lips to speak.

"Relations. Tot is well." He whispered in Romanian, his mother tongue, causing Alucard to stop his pacing and look at the younger male.

His eyes narrowed.

"Relax? You tell me to relax? All is not well! Integral is laying ill!" He snapped causing the girl to cower slightly under his gaze, though the young man did not seem bothered or frightened.

"Anger voinţă a voi nu ajutor." He stated simply causing Alucard to snarl his fangs bared as he clenched his fists and continued his pacing.

_'You do not understand young one, she is all I have left.' _Alucard thought to himself as the young mans words echoed in his head.

_"Anger voinţă a voi nu ajutor." "Anger will not help." _

The girl turned her gaze to the young man before speaking to him quietly in Romanian, the easiest for the young man to speak; though he knew some English.

"Jasper , ce voinţă a voi fericit , dacă ea diesel?" She questioned looking at him worriedly.

He did not answer her question quickly, but thought over it, translating each word into English in his head, as a mental practice of the language he was learning.

_'Jasper, what will happen if she dies?' _

He finally turned his gaze to her, and speaking in English, though rather sloppy, replied.

"Die she won't…" He turned away.

"Allow it I will not."

He then rose to his feet and exited the hall, causing Alucard only to momentarily glance up, before continuing his pacing.

The girl followed him with her eyes till he was out of site.

"But Jasper, what do you intend to do?"

Jasper once out of the hall phased threw the floor and down below into the dungeons, where he then proceeded to continue to his room, or cell, which ever one preferred.

He entered his room, which was simply decorated.

A dark wine red carpet covered the stone floor, a desk sat at the far corner with a comfortable chair, a table rest in the middle of the room, and on the other far corner rested a large black rose wood coffin.

He sighed before going to his desk and pulling out a talisman of sorts, one he had once been given by a kind German woman who had cared for him very much.

He sighed before averting his eyes towards the ceiling of his cell, as if looking up at those above.

"I pray ei understand I'm doing this pentru Integral." He muttered to himself before putting the talisman around his neck and chanting the following German incantation.

"Bringen Sie mir nach Rumäne! Die Zeitrechnung ICH suchen ist über alt! Bringen Sie mir nach DIE ZEITRECHNUNG ÜBER DRACULA!"

The talisman glowed before enveloping him in a golden glow before he vanished, as if he had never been, and as if he will never be.

**A/N I pray ei understand I'm doing this pentru Integral translates to: I pray her understand I'm doing this for Integral. And "Bringen Sie mir nach Rumäne! Die Zeitrechnung ICH suchen ist über alt! Bringen Sie mir nach DIE ZEITRECHNUNG ÜBER DRACULA!" Translates to: take me to Romanian! the time self searches am over alto! take me to the time over dragon! And then can be farther translated to: Take me to Romania! The Time I seek is of old! Take me to the time of Dracula! My Romanian and German aren't that great, so bare with me.**

Jasper was slammed to the hard cold ground, his knees buckling beneath him causing him to fall.

His breathing came in heavy pants before his eyes drooped and he fell into darkness.

He awoke to the voices of men arguing.

His auburn eyes fluttered lazily open and he spotted two men arguing heatedly.

One he saw was tall, slender and had dark brown hair, the other was short with slightly red hair flecked with gray.

"It's just a boy, we should help him! We cannot simply leave him here!" The taller of the two stated running his fingers threw his dark brown hair clearly threw frustration with the shorter and obviously older man.

Jasper slowly sat up, holding his head in one hand for now he felt rather lightheaded.

**A/N: From here on, Jasper's Romanian will be translated into English…I'm tired of writing in Romanian. **

"Were…Am I?" He questioned to himself, and then his eyes grew wide with shock.

_'It worked! I can't believe it, it really worked!' _

"It worked." He muttered to himself, causing both men to look at him, finally noticing him to be awake.

"Come here boy." The elder of the two men barked in Romanian.

Jasper stood and obeyed approaching the two men, careful to not allow his eyes to glow bright red, or his fangs to elongate, for if they were to find out he was indeed a vampire, he would most likely lose his life.

The taller of the two smiled and offered his hand.

"Good evening, I am Jonathan Harker."

Jasper accepted his hand and shook it, before the man named Jonathan, worried look playing upon his face, questioned.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Jasper seemed to have forgotten how to understand English, and then thought.

_'If this is Jonathan Harker, then he no doubt is on his way to Count Dracula's Castle, which until later on in history, I'll need to be…'_

"I am afraid I be naught but a fool sir, for I have fallen for a dare, and must go to Count Dracula's castle." He lied praying to God, who Integral so often said existed that they would stupidly fall for his lie.

"Dracula's castle," he smiled.

"Then why not travel there with me? I am headed there as well, and would gladly accept and enjoy the company."

Jasper smiled, though kept his teeth from showing and nodded, happy to be invited.

_'I'll actually be able to meet my father before he was the slave Alucard…when he was still The No Life King, when he was still Dracula!' _Though this thought excited Jasper very much, he had to remind himself he was here for one thing and one thing alone, he could not think of attempting to change the past, for it might damage the future.

Jonathan eyed the young lad for a moment, noticing the sudden excited air about the boy and smiled slightly as he asked his next question.

"Are you, perhaps related to the Count by any means?"

Jasper blinked a few times before looking up at him.

"Huh? Oh no, I assure you sir I am of less then noble blood." He lied yet again, bowing his head as if shamed to be even in Jonathan's company.

The ride remained in a uncomfortably long silence, leaving Jasper at wits end, he after all could think of nothing to start a conversation, he knew why Jonathan was heading for Dracula's Castle, but decided he might as well ask any way.

"Mr. Harker?" He questioned looking at the older man.

He smiled and put up a hand.

"Jonathan, please."

Jasper smiled back and nodded.

"Jonathan, may I inquire to know, why you are going to Dracula's Castle?"

"I am going to Dracula's Castle to sell the Count property value about London," Jonathan then proceeded to continue on about this topic.

Jasper began wondering how one person could speak of one topic for such a long period of time, perhaps this was normal and he simply had the attention span of a squirrel or Jonathan was abnormal.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity the carriage slowed and finally came to a halt.

He looked out the window, Jonathan doing the same, both seemed to be holding there breath as they gazed down the path expecting to see something, anything, but alas saw nothing.

While they waited, the only light came from their own lamp lit carriage.

Jonathan and Jasper both sighed feeling only slightly disappointed.

Soon the driver began speaking, though Jasper heard it, Jonathan was left guessing.

"An hour less than then the time." He spoke before looking directly at them.

"There is no carriage here. The Herr is not expected, after all. You both will now come on to Bukovina, and return tomorrow or the next day; better the next day." While the driver spoke the horses began to neigh and plunge wildly, causing the driver to pull hard to hold them steady.

Soon, the hooves of horses could be heard, and clouds of dust rose from the road causing both Jonathan and Jasper to poke their heads out to look.

Four horses, black as night pulled up, pulling a coach.

The other carriage drew to a stop beside theirs, both passengers gazed up at the driver.

He was a tall man, with black hat and coat, and brown mustache and beard.

"You are early tonight, my friend." The man stated, smirk crossing his face at the other drivers trembling.

"The English and his young companion were in a rush."

The other driver's head leaned up a bit, but just enough to allow Jasper to see his auburn eyes.

"Young friend say you?" He questioned before gazing down at Jasper to see a slight smile upon the young mans face.

After a heated discussion of whom would take them, and after being crossed by the driver, the other driver looked at both the passengers before gazing at the driver.

"Give me their luggage." He ordered jumping from his seat and walking towards the back of the carriage.

He grabbed Jonathans before looking oddly at Jasper.

"Were are your things?" He questioned.

Jasper averted his eyes feeling stupid.

"I…I have none."

Both Jonathan and Jasper climbed out of their carriage before turning to the driver, who crossed them again before driving off as quickly as he could.

Jonathan climbed in first, but before Jasper could step to enter the carriage the driver grabbed his shoulder tightly causing him to turn.

The steal grip didn't hurt, but it defiantly reminded him of the Alucard he lived with.

"Would you be inclined to sit up front with me?" He questioned in a pleasant tone.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and removed his foot from the step.

"I suppose so." He then turned to Jonathan.

"Will you be ok in the carriage alone?"

Jonathan smiled and waved away the question.

"Go up front, enjoy." He offered, though Jasper could sense his unease.

Jasper, with a bit of help from the driver climbed onto the front seat, the driver sitting beside him.

He whipped the rains causing the horses to rear before running off.

The ride was silent for a few moments, Jasper yet again feeling uncomfortable.

He sat with his hands tucked between his knees to prevent himself from twiddling his thumbs.

The driver eyed him from the corner of his eyes.

"So, young man," He began, a bit of a mocking air to his voice.

"Are you aware of who I am?" He asked, Jasper didn't doubt that he to had figured out that the young man beside him was a vampire.

"Perhaps."

The driver cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, do you or don't you?"

Jasper felt those cold eyes burning into him, the same cold eyes that burned into him whenever he failed in training, he hated it.

"Indeed, Count, I am aware of who you are." He stated, wondering what the night held for them, on their journey to Count Draculas Castle.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, well…first story revolving around vampires not from Blood Plus. I hope it is at least a bit interesting…I'm putting a lot of effort into this one, and yes my Death Note fics will be continued…but I'm having a Dracula fix right now because I'm reading the book. I'm on page 211. I've been reading all day. :D**

**Well, the Romanian and German in here...I tried to get it as accurate as I could, after all I only speak five languages. English bad English, bit of Japanese, bit of Spanish, and Kryptonian. Yes, I am a superman freak. Ok, well next chapter will be up some time tomorrow. Hope you enjoy. THANK YOU LEXYISMYHERO! I absolutally love Jasper and his little sister, and the third person, who's names have not yet been revield…MAUAHAHAHAH. Any good night, I have church in the morning so ttfn.**


	2. Dracula's Castle

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I didn't upload the next chapter yesterday like I said I would, but I had a breakdown yesterday, was crying 75 percent of the day…I cried all the way threw church! It was horrible, I couldn't even sing! But, so I'll be uploading two chapters now, via chapter two and chapter three! **

_Jasper felt those cold eyes burning into him, the same cold eyes that burned into him whenever he failed in training, he hated it._

_"Indeed, Count, I am aware of who you are." He stated, wondering what the night held for them, on their journey to Count Draculas Castle._

CHAPTER TWO: Dracula's Castle

While they drove on threw the woods Jasper felt his eyes growing heavy for reasons he could not explain, he was a vampire and used to odd hours, but for some reason he just could not remain awake.

The driver glanced at him threw the corner of his eyes as the boys eyes drooped closed, his head leaning forward slightly.

He averted his eyes yet again to the road, not doubting that Jonathan had also fallen asleep.

While Jasper slept, his dreams drifted back home, were he was haunted by the dreaded thought, that he might not make his goal in time, and that they might lose Sir Integral.

/

**Hellsing Manor-modern time**

Alucard stopped his pacing when the door to the bedroom opened and out walked two young teenagers, boy and girl.

Their eyes looked heavy, and their faces worry worn, and their spirits down cast.

Alucard looked at them as they gazed up at him, seemingly lost.

The boy was a few inches taller then the girl and had short blond hair, crystal blue eyes and pale skin, were his sister, his twin actually, had long flowing straight blond hair that fell calmly over her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes.

Alucard could say nothing to comfort these children, these children that he considered his own, when alas they had not a single drop of his blood flowing threw their veins.

The girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alucard's waste tears flowing freely.

He gently placed his hands on her, one upon her shoulder, the other cradling her head.

He then gently removed the girl from him and knelt down looking at her tear washed eyes, all the fears of losing her mother very evident.

"Anna, you must be strong, for your mother," He turned her around to face the other.

"And your brother."

She nodded as he stood up and walked past them and entering the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed he gazed upon the figure laying weakened upon the king sized bed, his heart tightening and sinking.

Integra lay upon her bed, her face so very pale, her eyes glazed, and her breath coming in shallow pants.

She turned her head slowly looking at him, a small weak smile crossing her once pink lips.

He tried to return it, but was unable.

She lifted a hand beckoning him forward, he obeyed, and caught her hand gently as she lost the strength to hold it up.

He gently lay it upon the bed before kneeling beside her, looking deep into her glazed crystal blue eyes.

She licked her lips, opening her mouth and closing it several times before she was able to create words.

"I…I wish I h-had taken you u-up on your offer." She whispered weakly as he took her hand in his quickly.

"No! No, don't, don't doubt your decision…never." He pleaded lifting her hand and nuzzling it with his nose and lips before holding it close to his cheek looking at her, his auburn eyes to her blue.

"For if you had taken me up on my offer, you would not have those children, those beautiful children."

She coughed struggling for breath, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes at the effort.

Alucard wiped them away as she regained what little breath she could, before gazing once again at him.

"Will you help them?"

His jaw tightened slightly as she spoke, his eyes growing pained by tears he refused to let fall.

"Will you help them run Hellsing? Protect and watch over them? You are the closest thing to a father they have…"

He cut her off, her words paining him.

"I will not have to! You will regain your strength, and continue your post as leader of Hellsing, and your children continue their lives of freedom and innocence."

She smiled knowing how much it pained him to see his master so week, so helpless.

She gently rubbed the side of his face, her weak smile still crossing her lips.

"Will you help them?"

His heart felt as if some one had closed a ice cold hand upon it, his eyes burning as the bloody tears he could no longer hold at bay spilled over, running down his cheeks as he looked at her.

He took her hand and bowed his head, resting his forehead upon the cold slender hand.

"I promise."

/

Jasper's eyes slowly opened as the carriage slowed slightly, and he gasped his eyes wide as they entered a large courtyard.

It was beautiful, even though he had not yet seen it during the day, he didn't have to, he could see the statues and stones as clearly as if it were daylight.

"It's beautiful." He whispered, not noticing the words pass over his lips.

"Indeed."

He jumped at the drivers voice as they pulled up to the front steps, coming to a stop.

The driver jumped down, as did Jasper.

The driver left Jonathans bags at his feet before driving off.

Jonathan and Jasper glanced at each other before turning and looking up at the large front door.

The wood was of the finest oak, and the statues were carved with the ought most care, even though they were weather worn.

They climbed the steps before pausing out side the door, both gazing about for a bell or knocker but found none.

Jonathan looked at the walls and windows before sighing and looking down at his young friend.

"I believe that we will have to await sunrise out here." He said setting down his bags.

"What?" Jasper questioned his eyebrows raised.

"I fear our voices would not penetrate the walls or windows for they are built like a fortress."

Jasper sighed and prepared for a long night when shuffling, and the approach of a light could be seen on the other side of the door.

The turning of bolts, and the clanking of chains and the turn of a key in tumblers underused could be heard as the door was opened.

A old man with large white mustache and white hair, cold burning eyes and fine pale skin stood before them, old antique lantern in hand.

"Welcome to my house! Enter freely and of your own Will." The man said standing a bit aside as to give offer to enter, but made no move to greet the two visitors as was custom.

Jasper moved forward first, quickly followed by Jonathan.

As soon as they had moved over the threshold the man stepped forward and grabbed Jonathans bag, and no matter how much Jonathan protested, the man simply said that his servants were not available at such an hour and that he must be a good host.

After a quick meal and much talking finally the Count said it was time for sleep.

First he showed Jonathan to his room before returning to the dinning area where Jasper sat.

Jasper stood and crossed his arms looking at him.

"I know who you are Count, and I know what you are, do not keep up this guise."

He smirked a smirk not quite suitable for such a kind looking old man.

The white hair grew long and black as ebony, his face lost all of its aged lines and became smooth and slender, the mustache vanishing from site completely.

There standing before him stood Dracula, the king off all vampires, and in a look Jasper was much more comfortable with, for now he looked much more like Alucard.

"I was not expecting two visitors, so sadly no room was prepared for you."

Jasper let his arms fall to his side his stance a bit defensive.

"I hold no threat Count, I know of your plans and of what you wish to get from poor Mr. Harker, but I have no plans on stopping you. You may do what you wish to him, and you may go threw with your plan, I am simply looking for one thing, and until I find it I must stay here." Jasper stated simply.

Dracula continued to smirk.

"You are bold for some one so young." He sneered.

Before Jasper could so much as even blink Dracula moved forward quickly tackling the boy both falling to the floor, but never hitting it, but phasing easily threw what ever they should have hit.

They continue their struggled fall as they entered the underground area of the Castle, in a tunnel that lead to where Dracula slept.

They hit the ground hard, dust rising about them, the broaches their only light.

Dracula pulled Jasper up by his neck before slamming him into the wall.

"I have little mercy for other vampires." He said, sick smirk still playing across his face.

"But perhaps you will make a fun toy for my brides."

His hand turned like steal around Jasper throat cutting off his air causing him to struggle for breath before everything began to swim before fading to blackness.

Once the boy fell into blackness Dracula released him, his limp body falling to the tunnel floor.

Dracula crossed his arms and frowned, his face hardening as his three brides joined his side smirking down at the boy on the floor.

"You certainly have fears, but yet, you are not afraid of me." Dracula whispered as he looked upon the boy.

Verona, Dracula's most favored bride leaned forward, her body leaning against his as she gazed over his shoulder at the boy.

She had pale slender face, long perfectly straight black hair, green eyes and dressed in a beautiful green dress.

The other two stood a bit off.

"Master," One with long curly blond hair began, but paused awaiting permission to continue.

"Yes Marishka?" Dracula questioned not glancing back.

"He, looks like you."

Aleera nodded in agreement, her wavy red hair falling across her shoulders.

"But, you have no children."

All three looked suddenly saddened and the two who stood together held each other close while Verona lay her head resting upon her masters shoulder.

"For we cannot bring our children to life." They cried.

Dracula's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the boy momentarily, before turning to look at his brides.

"Bring him to my chamber, I wish time alone with him." He stated beginning to walk off to his chamber before pausing and looking back at the three Draculainas.

"And you are forbidden from harming our English guest, he is not yours yet." He finished, turning and exiting the tunnel.

/

**Hellsing Manor-modern time**

Alucard remained kneeling by his masters side, all though his master had long since fallen asleep, and the children gone to bed.

The door to the room opened catching the vampires gaze, as Walter entered a sadden looked on the Shinigamis face.

"How is she?" He questioned as he closed the door and entered farther into the room to stand across from Alucard on the other side of Integra.

"Her heart beats slowly, her breathing coming short…she's giving up."

Walter turned and went to the window holding himself as he gazed out, tears escaping his eyes.

Alucard knew his old friend was troubled but did nothing to comfort him, for he knew there was nothing he could do or say or gesture that could take away this ach of fear, this pain of the thought of loss.

Alucard stood causing Walter to turn and look at him.

"Walter, please go, rest, there are no duties to uphold, go sleep old friend."

Walter bowed his head and left the vampire with his Master.

Alucard brushed a strand of long blond hair from Integra's face before gently moving to the bed laying beside her, watching her, holding her close, afraid the bloody tears that slowly fell would stain the bed.

_'Why must you hate me! Why must you take every thing from me! Why did you forsake me? Why have you left me alone, a broken and bleeding soul?' _He questioned the God he knew existed, the God he had turned away from, the God he knew that someday, he must face.

He leaned his head closer to Integra's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Please don't take her form me."

**Ok well that was Chapter two…I think it turned out quite well, save, now you must be wondering who Integra's children are, and who their father was…and who are Alucard's children then?! Hahah, you shall find out, possibly in the next chapter, once I'm done writing it. :D**


	3. Jasper's demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Van Hellsing, Dracula. I do how ever hold shared owner ship of Jasper, his sister (Who's name has not yet been revealed.) Anna and her twin brother (who's name has not been revealed.) And that other person whom hasn't even come into the story yet. :p **

**WARNING: This chapter has graphic torture scene/rape be warned.**

**A/N: I feel so much for poor Jasper.**

_'Why must you hate me! Why must you take every thing from me! Why did you forsake me? Why have you left me alone, a broken and bleeding soul?' _He questioned the God he knew existed, the God he had turned away from, the God he knew that someday, he must face.

He leaned his head closer to Integra's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Please don't take her form me."

CHAPTER THREE: Jaspers Demons

The chamber was ill lit, only a fare few candles here and there giving the room little light and creating large spider like shadows that played across the floor, furniture and walls.

Dracula lounged on his bed in a sitting position, Jasper laying across his lap his breathing steady his mouth slightly open to reveal slightly pointed canines.

Dracula gently ran his fingers threw the boys black hair, his cold auburn eyes gazing down at the young pale face that looked so much like his own.

"What do you fear young one? What haunts the darkest corners of your mind? Always lurking, simply waiting to enter your dreams and cause you pain?" He whispered as Jasper began to moan slightly in his sleep, his eyes moving quickly behind their eyelids signaling he was dreaming.

**Jaspers dream**

_The small boy twisted against the chains that held him forcing him to stand barely on his toes, with his arms chained high above his head and slightly back when he simply hung there tired of struggling. _

_He panted from his struggling, for he had been at it for hours, it is all he ever really did, when he wasn't chained, he was forced to commit to acts he did not even wish to think about._

_Jawbone lengthen black hair fell into his face as he hung his head in despair. _

_He hung there limp when the echoing sound of a key in a lock could be heard._

_His head shot up his eyes wide as a tall man entered the stone room he was chained in._

_His eyes flashed and he bared his fangs, rather deep growls vibrating up inside his chest, all of his hate and frustration and his rage directed towards the man now standing across from him._

_Feared Maestru, meaning Feared Master in Romanian stood across from the young vampire, his arms crossed firmly across his chest and a wicked smirk playing across his lips. _

_Feared Maestru had long slightly wavy black hair that was lazily tide into a ponytail, and a short, very short almost none existent pointed black beard and mustache. _

_He gazed lazily at the young vampire who's frustration was more then obvious. _

_A large cat like growl escaped Jasper's throat as he continued twisting against his chains desperately wishing to break free, all though that was simply impossible. _

_While he struggled blood began dripping from his wrist causing him to stop momentarily._

_His struggling was causing the silver chains to cut into his tiny thin wrists. _

_He let out a grunt of frustration, his eyes narrowed, and the entire time Feared Maestru didn't move but simply gazed at the twelve year old creature as if examining a exotic animal. _

_Feared Maestru smirk deepened as he watched the vampire struggle._

_The boy struggled naked, exposed helpless and filled with rage, anger and frustration, it was very enjoyable. _

_"Didn't I tell you not to attempt to run away from me?" _

_The boy turned his auburn eyes to him and a angered roar like a American mountain lion escaped his throat. _

_Feared Maestru ignored this still awaiting an answer._

_"I'll runaway if I can, I'll run at any possible escape!" Jasper snapped._

_Feared Maestru approached, and began slowly walking around the chained vampire much like a predator does to its prey. _

_Controlling a starved vampire was defiantly not easy, not that Feared Maestru wanted to keep this vile monster for ever, just until he was of no more use. _

_"You'll never escape." He stated simply leaning against the wall arms crossed, as he stood behind the boy. _

_He smirked when he received no answer. _

_He then stepped forward and leaned in closer, his hands clasped behind his back, smirk still playing on his face as he leaned close to the boys ear._

_"If you will not listen should I give you to my men, I'm sure they would have fun with you," He paused as he ran a finger along the boys side, feeling the muscles tense._

_"Torturing you, playing with you, violating you."_

_Jasper let his head hang._

_He opened his mouth to mutter something, his voice quivering slightly._

_"I-I…I won't run away again…" _

_"Good boy, after all I would hope not, other wise you might simply find yourself locked in one of my men's rooms, a different one every night." _

_Jasper gritted his teeth together, he felt weak, he felt as if he had betrayed himself, he couldn't let this man break him…even if it meant death._

_Feared Maestru reached around Jasper, attempting to grab his chin but suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up threw his hand._

_He ripped his hand away snarling as he stepped back holding his hand his eyes narrowed._

_The man picked up a silver chain that lay unused, and jerking his arm back and then throwing it forward he struck the boy hard in the back._

_Jasper let out a cry of pain at the contact of silver before gritting his teeth and stifling his other cries as the silver continued to hit him, burning his skin causing it to bleed. _

_Soon stifled cries became screams of agony and blood ran from were the silver struck._

_Soon the silver stopped hitting the skin and Jasper whimpered as Feared Maestru took a side long step and grabbed him hard under the chin._

_Jasper trembled his eyes wide with fear and blood tears flowing down his cheeks. _

_He undid the chains, Jasper falling to the floor were he curled in on himself, the wounds already healing._

_Feared Maestru grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and flung him to the middle of the room grabbing one of his thin arms as he flipped him on his back._

_"W-what are you doing!?" _

_The man pulled a silver dagger from his belt flipping the boy onto his stomach._

_"Please don't do this!" Jasper begged knowing only to well what was about to happen, something this horrid man had been threatening him with for months. _

_Feared Maestru held the boys thin wrist in an unforgivable grip._

_"Scream for me!" He ordered, the boys struggling and begging not slowing him at all._

_The man thrust into him, at the same time driving the dagger deep into the boys hip._

_Jaspers eyes slammed shut and he arched his back slightly screaming in agony as the man began to rape him, taking the one unique special thing that was just his._

_"Not having fun?" He asked as he continued to slam into the boy who screamed and cried in agony blood tears staining his cheeks and pooling upon the floor. _

_Soon Jasper's voice failed him and he could no longer scream, his body felt on fire and could no longer fight he could do nothing but lay on the cold stone, tears staining his face as the man had his way with him. _

_He couldn't let himself be broken, but he could let his human believe him to be broken. _

Jasper trembled horribly his mouth slightly open as he panted and whimpered, blood tears staining his cheeks as he trembled.

Dracula gently pulled the boy closer to him, wiping the blood tears from his face with a finger as the boy curled in on himself.

"You are certainly brave young one." Dracula said looking down at the trembling whimpering young vampire on his lap and in his arms.

"You and I have a lot in common."

**A/N: If it wasn't noticeable, Dracula was kind of watching the dream threw telepathy. **

/

Anna Melody Rose Hellsing entered the library to find her brother standing near the window looking absolutely grim, even for a twelve year old, he looked much more like an old man.

She approached and placed a slender hand lightly upon her baby brothers shoulder.

"Bram? You ok?" She questioned causing him to glance side long at her.

"What do you think Anna? Mother is dieing, of course I am not ok."

She bit her lip and squeezed his shoulder gently before spinning him around to look at her.

Her eyes were glassy with tears but her face was hard.

"Abraham, we have to start considering what's going to happen next."

He eyed her, his eyes slightly wide at the use of his full name, she'd always simply called him by his pet name 'Bram' and never, not once, called him Abraham.

He sighed.

"I know."

Hand still resting on his shoulder she began.

"We are the next Hellsing, we are the ones who would have to lead the war against the vampire freaks and the beasts of hell."

He flinched slightly, hearing such words from his sisters mouth were so odd, so alien to him.

"We can lead together, you and I, Abraham Wolfric Brian Hellsing and Anna Melody Rose Hellsing."

He nodded bowing his head slightly.

Together they turned, facing the window, gazing out at the moon, hand in hand, wondering what the future may hold for them, and for their friends.

Bram, Anna, Elizabeth, Theodore and Robin sat in the study all looking up at the angered Alucard who glared down at them.

"Alucard we hadn't known he was gone!" Anna stated in her and her brothers defense.

"We were with our mother when he left." Bram added.

Alucard then turned his attention to the two other boys.

"And you, where were you two?"

Theodore and Robin flinched under Alucard's gaze, the person who in a way was their master, though they were not required to call him that.

They had been brought to Hellsing when they were but toddlers, saved by Seiras, then given to Alucard to be watched under order by Integra.

"We were in our rooms!" They pleaded together.

The two brothers were werewolves and greatly respected if not feared him.

Alucard then turned his narrowed eyes at Elizabeth who gazed innocently up at her father.

Alucard crossed his arms and glared at her.

She sighed.

"He just said he wouldn't let her die, and then left. I don't know where he went, I just know that he went to his room! That is all I know I swear!"

Alucard snarled and turned away, seeing Walter leaning against the wall.

_'Oh Jasper, where have you gone, what have you done?' _

**A/N: Ok well, that was a hard chapter to write, save I knew I'd have to from the beginning. You've finally learned Alucard's daughters name, and Integra's sons name yay! Feared Maestru is actually of my own creation, I created him while role playing with Lexyismyhero…in away this could be co-written by her, since the whole dream thing was what we role played. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow, maybe two or three, because I'm going to Great America for two days so won't be able to write. BYE!**


	4. Integra's Dreams

**A/N: This chapter is a big AlucardXIntegra! I was going to write this, but later on, but since I got a review from flyalien, so here you go! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing or Dracula or any of the characters save Anna, Bram, Elizabeth, Jasper, Teddy and Robin.**

**NOTE: I know the last chapter was a bit graphic, but I had to explain a bit of Jaspers past, this one is also a past explainer…just in a different aspect.**

_"He just said he wouldn't let her die, and then left. I don't know where he went, I just know that he went to his room! That is all I know I swear!"_

_Alucard snarled and turned away, seeing Walter leaning against the wall._

_'Oh Jasper, where have you gone, what have you done?' _

CHAPTER FOUR: Integra's dreams

**Integra's memories/dreams**

_Alucard exited the room where Walter was recovering from their last invasion, his red hat and glasses forgotten in his room, red coat flowing steadily behind him as he walked the long hall._

_As he walked he gently felt the pull of his master in his head._

_He turned a corner and walked towards her office._

_Upon phasing threw the wall, feeling to lazy to use the door he stopped his eyes wide at what he saw. _

_Integra was sitting crossed leg on her desk her long blond hair cascading down her back and shoulders like a silver blonde waterfall, her cool crystal blue eyes sparkling in the fire light of the room._

_She dressed in a short sleeved white button up shirt, and a red tie, short black skirt that came just above her knees, red socks that hugged her calves and black ankle boots._

_She smiled at the stunned vampire motioning him to approach. _

_He only hesitated a moment before approaching and bowing his head slightly._

_"Is there something you need Sir Integra?" _

_She continued to smile sliding off of the desk and walking up to him and looking up at him._

_He looked wide eyed down at her, as she stood on her tiptoes and gently planted her lips on his._

_His mind went momentarily blank before he realized what was happening._

_He gently pushed her away._

_"Master! What are you doing?" He snapped taking a few steps back his eyes still wide._

_She sighed wrapped her arms around herself and turned away, her hair swaying slightly with the motion._

_"Oh never mind…I suppose it would never work out anyway." She muttered before shrugging her shoulders._

_"After all, you're a vampire, let alone my servant…and I'm…mortal." _

_Alucard walked up behind her and hugged her much to her surprise._

_He rested his chin on the top of her head._

_"Integra, you will always be special to me, and will always have a place in my life. But I could never allow my self to do such a thing…" He paused as she turned in his arms and looked sadly up at him._

_"Why not?"_

_He let a smile cross his lips._

_"Because, my offer is still open, and if we were to do what you are implying, then I could never truly have you, I would have to watch you die." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips before pulling back._

_"I can't bare the thought." _

Integra shifted slightly in her sleep her mouth slightly open as she struggled for breath.

She moaned slightly as Alucard gently wiped her forehead with a cooled cloth trying to bring her fever down if only slightly.

_Integra walked threw the halls of the manor holding a piece of paper from the doctors in her hand heading for the study where she knew Alucard and Walter were, that's where those two always seemed to be._

_She entered unannounced and walked straight up to the two men._

_"I'm going to have a child." She stated as if they had been speaking of the weather._

_"WHAT?!" Both men cried in unison, Alucard bumping into Walter causing the butler to drop a wolf statue he'd been dusting._

_"I have to sign this piece of paper and take it to the doctor tomorrow morning…to begin…" She couldn't even really say the words._

_Walter walked forward and took the paper reading it before handing it to Alucard, who also read it and frowned looking up at Integra._

_"Are you so desperate?" _

_Integra glared at the two._

_"I want children! I need some one to run Hellsing when I'm gone! But I refuse to get married for I'd lose my name, and so would they, Hellsing would have no leader after me!" She grabbed the paper and turned to leave, pausing at the door._

_"And I'd lose you." She whispered before exiting._

Walter entered with a small bowl of iced water, setting it on the bed side table near Alucard, who dipped the cloth, ringing it out before dapping at Integra's forehead, neck and upper chest.

"How is she doing?"

Alucard sighed.

"Her fever won't brake…if it gets much worse we'll have to take her to the hospital."

Walter snorted.

"We probably should have done that when she fell ill, but you are to stubborn and refused."

Alucard growled deep in his throat at the butler.

"I do not trust human medicine." Alucard snapped as he looked at the woman laying in the bed, he remembered the night she gave birth to her two children, the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed…that was at least after Integra had calmed down.

Alucard's Memories

_Sarah one of Alucard's friends entered the grounds of Hellsing to hear screaming echoing about the grounds, much to her surprise._

_She jumped._

_"WHAT, WHATS GOING ON? ARE WE BEING INVADED AGAIN!?" The schizophrenic vampire cried jumping about quickly as Walter opened the door looking rather ruffled._

_"Aah, Sally." _

_She smiled at the nickname and skipped over to him, her long straight black hair shinning in the moonlight._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Well…Sir Integra is giving birth to her twins…and we cannot give her morpheme…or a gun for that matter, but I'm afraid she's gotten one." He sighed smiling tiredly at the vampire and leading her in, where the screams just got louder and louder._

_Walter lead her into the dinning room where some of the soldiers were sitting._

_All jumped as the sound of gun fire rang from above._

_"I HATE MEN!" _

_Sally put a finger to her mouth as she gazed up at the ceiling._

_"Umm…what, was that?"_

_Walter sighed._

_"I believe Sir Integra is using Alucard as a shooting target, that should be fun to clean off the walls." _

_"ALL MEN DESERVE TO DIE! THEY SHOULD BE CASTRATED AT BIRTH!"_

_Pip and his men, and Walter went pale, all the blood draining from their faces before they all ran upstairs to see what was going on._

_Integra was laying on the bed wrapped up in a dark sheet and shooting a red clad blood splatter on the wall, which kept trying to regenerate with no such luck. _

_The nurses and doctor had retreated to the far wall when Integra had got the gun, by her side attempting to calm her stood Seras jumping up and down on the balls of her feet._

_Integra threw the gun to the floor as it ran out of bullets and turned to Seras._

_"GIVE ME YOUR BLOODY BAZOOKA!" She yelled glaring at the blond vampire, who jumped and squeaked shaking her head._

_Integra turned to Walter who paled._

_"GET ME HER BAZOOKA!" _

_Sally went over to help Seras with Integra while Alucard slowly pulled himself together, literally. _

_Seven hours later two beautiful children were born._

_A girl and a boy, twins. _

_Sally and Seras ooowed and awed at the two, goofy grins on their faces as they looked at the twins._

_"THERE SO CUTE!" Sally squealed. _

_Integra had calmed down and looked tired, but very, very happy._

_"What are you going to name them?" Pip questioned as they all approached to look, save Alucard who stood in the far corner of the room watching from a far._

_"Anna, and Abraham." _

Alucard could feel himself slipping into depression, what was he to do? What could he do? He didn't want to lose Integra, the woman he loved, the woman he served…his master…he didn't want to lose another master.

Alucard had only ever considered Abraham Van Hellsing, and Integra as his true masters, for they were the only two of the blood line who could control him…he'd lost Abraham, he didn't want to lose Integra to.

Walter placed a hand on Alucard's shoulder causing the vampire to look up at him.

Walter offered a small weak smile before turning and leaving the room.

Alucard sighed.

"Why does God hate me?"** (A/N: Probably because you turned on him and hate him? Did that ever cross your mind!? Oops sorry.) **

/

Jasper twitched, his eyes slowly opening as he lifted his head slightly, a groan leaving his lips as he looked about.

He was laying on a sofa of sorts, his arms chained up above his head with thick chains, his ankles chained to the other side of the sofa.

The chains weren't silver, but he felt to weak to even attempt to get free of them.

He gazed about the room, it was ill lit, only a few candles here and there gave off any light, and a large king sized bed lay not to far off.

He wondered how long he'd been out.

He shifted the chains slightly as he heard some one approaching from a tunnel, who was it?

Was it the count?

In ran Jonathan, looking as if he'd seen a ghost, many times.

"Jasper! Oh my God," he looked exasperated as he ran over.

"I've wondered what on earth happened to you." He cried as he began undoing the chains.

"I'm afraid the shackle part you'll have to keep for now, I can't find a key."

Japer sat up and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Jonathan what's going on?"

Jonathan looked ill and worn.

"The Count, he's a monster, he's been keeping my prisoner, I've found only one means of a escape since I cannot find a key for the door, but we must leave now!" Jonathan said grabbing the boys arm and pulling him out of the room.

"What do you mean? Jonathan explain!"

"The Count is a monster, I, I don't know what he is, but he's a demon!"

Jasper followed Jonathan till they reached a window on near the stairwell he pointed out.

"We have to climb, its our only means of escape…I've climbed into the Counts room many times." He said as he began climbing out.

Jasper was scared, he would have little trouble hanging onto the wall, but Jonathan, the man was only human.

/

**November 5 1897 Transylvania**

The sun was just setting behind the mountains, its last rays turning grief to horror for Dracula as he lay bleeding in his coffin, the man who had been hunting him for so long kneeling beside him.

Abraham, eyes narrowed raised the wooden mullet to strike the stake protruding from the vampires chest again, but paused as he saw the vampire close his eyes, no doubt awaiting his fate.

Abraham threw the mullet aside and glared down at the vampire who's eyes opened and gazed up at him.

"Not even you deserve death monster…death would be a great escape from what you disserve."

Later that same evening

Dracula lay on the verge of passing out from loss of blood, his hand still burning from the silver as they were tide to the post.

Abraham walked over and gazed down at the pitiful creature at his feet.

The four other men walked over releasing the vampire from the post causing him to fall back into their arms his knees bent as they held him off the ground, his chained wrist resting limp on his stomach.

His auburn eyes were nothing but slits as he tried to stay awake.

"Take him to the couch…but first, bleed him a little, so he will be to weak to fight back on our trip back to England."

The men nodded as they carried Dracula's limp body away from the square.

Abraham left the village, and traveled back to where he found Dracula, he would also take the coffin, for it would be needed for his intentions.

As he approached he spotted a lone figure standing near the open coffin gazing up at the moon, his jaw lengthen black hair blowing lazily in the breeze.

Abraham's face hardened as the person turned revealing it to be a young man, he couldn't believe his eyes…it looked just like Dracula, only younger, and slightly more feminine features.

He went to grab a silver stake when the boy pulled from his neck a talisman of sorts and then vanished.

He stood rooted to the spot, his crystal blue eyes wide unsure of what he had seen.

Was the vampire boy really there, or had it been his imagination?

**November 20 1897 England**

Abraham sat in his office one evening looking over some papers rather agitated for he had, had to punish Alucard, not something he really enjoyed, but yet at the same time loved, it was a strange thing the connection between the two.

As he sat there a sudden bright golden light filled the room causing him to push back in his chair shielding his eyes.

Once the light was gone he peered over his hand to see the boy he'd seen in Transylvania, his eyes grew wide as the young vampire approached him and pulled him from his chair.

"Forgive me Mr. Hellsing but I am afraid some one needs your help." Jasper whispered as he held on to Abraham tightly and the golden light from the talisman incased them both and they vanished from the office as if they had never been there and as if they will never be.

/

Alucard gently rubbed the side of Integra's face as she silently wept from the pain.

Her lungs as other outer and inner areas of her body hurt terribly and she was fading very quickly.

"How bad is the pain?" Alucard questioned in a soft voice.

She bit her lip and looked at him nodding as she spoke.

"Pretty bad."

Though Alucard and Walter had questioned many times what hurt her, she could not or would not answer, which frightened Alucard greatly.

"I love you Alucard."

Alucard's eyes widened and he glared at her.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! You will not die Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! You cannot give up and spill your heart, because you will not die!" He ordered glaring down at her.

She looked at him tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes.

She smiled weakly.

"Who's the master in this relationship?"

He smiled back at her.

"You are, and I'm just a concerned lap dog." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She gently ran her fingers threw his hair.

"But you're a good lap dog."

**A/N: Ok, well that chapter kind of explains alot. I began writing this chapter at 11:00 A.M. Finished it at 3:03 P.M. And I only stopped writing for a twenty minute phone call...it is insane how much time I put into this chapter...the next one I am starting right now! And will be posted some time this evening. **


	5. Abraham Van Hellsing

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hellsing or Dracula, or any of them

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hellsing or Dracula, or any of them! **

**A/N: Last chapter till the fifteenth, or sixteenth…not sure. **

_"Who's the master in this relationship?"_

_He smiled back at her._

_"You are, and I'm just a concerned lap dog." He said as he kissed her forehead._

_She gently ran her fingers threw his hair._

_"But you're a good lap dog."_

CHAPTER FIVE: Abraham Van Hellsing

A flash of golden light, a yelp and the sound of two bodies smacking into the stone.

Abraham shoved Jasper off of him with a snarl standing up glaring down at the vampire before looking around, noticing that they were in a cell that had been decorated.

He bent down and grabbed the vampire by the front of his shirt pulling him up.

"Where are we!?" He demanded.

Jasper twitched.

"We're at the Hellsing Manor."

Abraham stood up straight dropping the boy and looking confused.

Jasper jumped up grabbing Abraham by the arm and dragging him from the cell.

"I don't have much time to explain it might already be to late." He explained, rather glad that Abraham could understand Romanian clearly.

"Integra needs your help!"

"Who!?" Abraham questioned as the vampire practically dragged him up the steps leading to the main house.

"She's your great, great granddaughter, daughter of Arthur Hellsing, son of your son Henry Hellsing!" He said as he dragged him up to the second floor passed the maids who looked at the two with puzzled looks.

He released Abraham's wrist as they burst into the room where Integra lay, Alucard kneeling by her side, quickly stood not really noticing Abraham but his son.

He swiftly grabbed Jasper by the back of his shirt and lifted him off of the floor like a puppy glaring at him.

"Unde făcut tu energie?" He asked harshly in Romanian as Jasper simply hung limply.

"I went to get help." Jasper muttered in English pointing towards the door, Alucard following in his direction before dropping him in surprise his eyes wide, Abraham's narrowed.

Jasper stood dusting himself off before looking slightly up at the still dumb struck Alucard.

"Our doctors cannot find anything wrong with Integra, so I thought perhaps a brilliant one could."

Abraham and Alucard had a stair down, Alucard of course losing before Abraham turned on Jasper.

"Explain what is going on this moment!" The 36-year-old man ordered stomping his foot slightly his expression hard.

Alucard knelt next to Integra who was mumbling in her sleep.

"Yes indeed explain, for I am lost as well as is the good doctor." He stated rather cockily causing Abraham to glare at him.

Jasper took a deep breath.

"Integra has been ill for almost a week and none of our doctors can figure out why! I wanted to get help and from what I've read about you, you are the best doctor there is, and possibly ever will be! Though modern medicine is well, modern, you still are our best hope. Please, please for all our sakes here at Hellsing, please look at her." Jasper pleaded.

Abraham sighed and walked over gently if not swiftly pushing Alucard aside.

The vampire growled deep in his throat before standing back.

He examined her facial expressions for a moment before sighing and crossing his arms.

"With out my bag I will never be able to help her."

Alucard phased threw the floor, and a few minutes later returned with a rather dusty old black back.

He tossed it to Abraham who blinked a few times before opening it.

He pulled over a chair and gently patted Integra's shoulder.

It took a few moments, but soon her eyes lazily fluttered open.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who she was looking at, she glanced around the room noticing Alucard and Jasper.

Jasper walked forward.

"Its kind of hard to explain but you need to tell him everything so he can try and help you." Jasper then added pointing to Alucard.

"Because he'd never survive with out you."

Alucard glared at him though Integra smiled.

She turned her head to him and began explaining that her lungs were giving out on her, and her heart felt weak, and that she was experiencing pain in her lower regions and under her arms and on the back of her neck.

Abraham turned to the two vampires finally understanding who that boy was.

"You to need to leave."

Integra grabbed Abraham's arm.

"Alucard stays, Jasper, why don't you go to the kitchen and get something to eat." She said smiling at him weakly.

He nodded and exited the room.

Abraham, with a little help from Alucard began examining Integra finding boil or cyst like wounds under her arms and on the back of her neck and on her groin area.

They were about the size of Ping-Pong balls, and some used white or yellow puss.

After giving Integra something to help her sleep peacefully he practically dragged Alucard from the room, shutting the door quietly and looking at the vampire, who according to his time he'd just imprisoned.

"You seemed very concerned for her."

Alucard glared at him.

"Of course I am! She's my master!"

Abraham shook his head.

"Extremely friendly nature for a master and slave!"

Alucard's eyes narrowed and his face-hardened.

"What does she have!?"

Abraham sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, from the symptoms, cyst like wounds on her armpits, groin and neck, I would say she has the Black Plague."

Alucard looked taken aback.

"What?"

Abraham nodded and sighed.

"I do not know about a cure, but perhaps with your modern medicine you might be able to find one."

Alucard sighed and shook his head.

"The only thing we can do for this is systemic antibiotic therapy, we couldn't do incision or draining for it would be a risk to those in contact."

Abraham smirked.

"Not if you do it, after all, your already dead."

**A/N: Well, that is it for a while…and more of the whole plot twist will be mentioned in the next chapter. Yes, yes indeed Abraham Van Hellsing is at Hellsing, while Integra is alive! Hahahah plot twist! I have a very dark twisted mind so just keep reading, and you'll be amazed. **


	6. The Black Death

Well, I'm back…Great America was awsome

Well, I'm back…Great America was awsome! I had fun, we arrived there at like noon and didn't leave until ten, it was crazy. I like died at three fourty-five.

**Any who enough ranting on with the story!**

"The only thing we can do for this is systemic antibiotic therapy, we couldn't do incision or draining for it would be a risk to those in contact."

Abraham smirked.

"Not if you do it, after all, your already dead."

CHAPTER SIX: The Black Death

"Oh mon Dieu!" Pip cried smacking himself in the forehead before slouching in his chair, his one good eye wide with confusion and a hint of horror.

Pip, including Walter, Seras, Sally all sat around the large counter table in the kitchen while Alucard explained to them what illness the master of the house had been inflicted with.

Alucard sat across from them all, feeling just as lost as the rest of them.

Walter sighed and stood.

"I'll get brandy." He muttered before disappearing into the wine cellar.

Sally leaned on the counter and looked worriedly at the red clad vampire who looked like a lost depressed puppy.

"But that is dangerously contagious. I mean, the Black Death wiped out half of Europe.

Pip looked jumpy.

"What!? You mean we could all get it!?" He gasped is eyes wide.

"Oublier thanksggiving shit" He snapped causing Sally to glare at him.

"Watch your mouth!" She snapped leaning passed Seras and smacking up side the head slamming him into the counter with a loud thump and a muffled cry.

"SALLY! YOU BUGGER THAT HURTS!" he said as he was now sporting a bloody broken nose.

Sally leaned back and blushed before letting a girlish giggle pass her pink lips.

"Oops, I forget my own strength some times."

Walter re-entered the kitchen and set a brandy bottle on the table before going and fetching glasses, and three blood packs.

He set the glasses down before tossing the blood packs to the vampires.

They all sat there quietly, drinking their worries away, the brandy having a numbing effect.

Sarah and Sera's slowly drank their blood packs; Alucard's lay untouched on the counter table.

A few minutes later the kitchen door opened and Abraham walked in closing his black back looking a bit worn.

"How is she Professor Van Hellsing?" Sally questioned jumping up quickly dropping her blood pack, which spilt, on the counter top causing Walter to fetch a towel to clean it up.

Abraham closed his back set it by his feet and crossed his arms.

"I have given her Gentamycin in hope it will work. If it does not, then I will be forced to give her Streptomycin in stead. I also think, to be safe that we give it to any human who's been in close contact with her."

Pip paled.

Alucard pointed at him lazily.

"That would only be him then, after all none of us would be affected since we're already dead."

Abraham nodded and walked over to Pip who looked at him worriedly

"I assure you Mr.…umm, I am afraid I do not know your name."

"P-pip."

"Ah, Pip, yes indeed, well I assure you good sir that with the treatment you will not be infected."

"But what if I wasn't infected in the first place, what would the medicine do to me?"

Abraham waved a hand smiling at him.

"Absolutely nothing, simply give you protection against it, I myself have taken Gentamycin, which is the medicine I will be giving you until further notice." He stated gesturing for Pip to stand and follow him.

Pip stood before following Van Hellsing out of the kitchen to be treated.

Seras looked over at Alucard frowning slightly.

"Master, why did you not mention Anna or Bram? They to have been near their mother and are in need of the medicine as well."

Alucard shrugged.

"They are asleep, they can be treated in the morning, besides we don't know if the Gentamycin will work yet." He stated before phasing threw the floor.

Seras and Sally looked at each other before Sally pulled a deck of cards from her pocket and began shuffling them.

"How about a game of Nerd huh? To lighten the mood and brighten the spirits?" She asked as she pulled yet another deck out and handed it to Seras, who sighed and began shuffling her deck as well.

As the evening grew longer Alucard sat in his throne like chair beneath Hellsing his eyes closed as he slept, his legs crossed his hands resting lazily in his lap.

He didn't even notice when the door to his cell opened and Abraham walked in, easily and quietly closing the door before looking about the room.

The room was also simply decorated.

A wooden table rested in the middle of the room, a throne like chair rested near it where Alucard now rested, his coffin was in the corner.

Abraham noticed an identical red coat hung on the back of the chair and identical hat resting forgotten on the table, with a pair of orange and red glasses, wine glass and a bucket filled with ice where no doubt wine or perhaps something else had once rested.

He had begun noticing something of a side effect of the time travel he'd been forced to due since he was kidnapped by the vampire named Jasper, whom he hadn't seen since he arrived.

Since he was already dead here, he seemed to a ghost of sort, almost vampiric like.

He noticed that he could hear snippets of what people were thinking, and even phase threw walls, though he found that fact out by accident when Sally and run into him and he'd fallen threw the hall way wall and into the study.

He sighed and wondered how far he could get with the mind reading, he wondered if it was as powerful as a vampires.

He approached Alucard and gazed at him he wished to learn more, more about the vampire, about the people he was now in the company off, and what had all changed.

He gently placed the tips of his fingers on Alucard's forehead, not stirring the vampire at all, and with a bit of concentration the room seemed to turn to blackness before graying swirls began swimming about, slowly pulling together pictures, no doubt Alucard's memories.

A/N: Ok, umm the memories Van Hellsing sees will be in Italics.

_Van Hellsing found himself standing in the passage that led to Alucard's cell._

_He saw the vampire pass._

_He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black vest, black slacks, black shoes and a black long sleeved over coat._

_Van Hellsing followed, figuring that he could not be seen since the vampire had ignored him completely._

_Alucard entered his cell and was thrown aside with such force the wall he hit cracked._

_He fell to the floor in a heap shaking his head as blood dripped from his cheek where he'd been hit before looking up to see, Abraham._

_Van Hellsing was a bit amazed, it was him, save a older._

_Alucard's eyes widened as Abraham lifted a silver tool of some sort, one Van Hellsing could not name._

_Alucard hid his head with his arms before curling into himself._

_"Master, what have I done?" He cried out as another blow hit him, the silver hitting his arm and cracking like a whip slashing Alucard across the face. _

_Abraham threw the tool aside where it landed at Van Hellsing's feet. _

_His older self grabbed the vampire by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his knees._

_"My soldier's have informed me that you have been haunting, or other wise harassing my servant boy!" He yelled._

_Alucard seemed surprised at that before breaking into hysterics. _

_"No! Master I swear! I wouldn't do that!" He cried seeming terrified of Abraham and what he might do._

_Van Hellsing was surprised, sure he had weakened Dracula back in Transylvania, but he never dreamed that the monster would have ever become this terrified of him. _

_"BUT YOU WOULD! That's the thing Alucard! It's exactly something you'd do just to get sick kicks!" Abraham shouted lifting the vampire to his feet before shoving him into his coffin and slammed the lid shut. _

_Suddenly Van Hellsing noticed the room go dark and he seemed to be laying in the coffin with Alucard._

_'Well, after all this is his memory.' He thought as he watched the vampire, whom he could see as clear as daylight._

_He saw surprise on the vampires pale face as he pushed up against the lid lightly._

_"YOU CAN STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED NOT TO MESS WITH WHAT IS MINE!"_

_Alucard seemed to panic and began pushing against the lid but it would not budge and inch._

_"MASTER! MASTER PLEASE!" He yelled as he continued to push trying to remove the lid._

_Horror crossed the vampires face as the sound of chains could be heard scarping across the lid of the coffin._

_Van Hellsing could hear his other self-leaving the cell._

_"MASTER!" Alucard screamed as he fought against the coffin lid. _

_Van Hellsing looked about as everything disappeared and then reappeared._

_He was still in the coffin with the vampire, but now, Alucard looked weak, very weak and didn't even push against the lid but simply lay his head facing the lid new and old blood tears sliding slowly along the sides of his face as he lay there helpless._

_Alucard parted his lips letting out a soft sigh before licking his tried lips before scratching at the lid of his coffin._

_The door to the cell opened and gave a rather loud groan._

_Alucard seemed so helpless, even Van Hellsing couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the sorrowful creature next to him._

_"Please…please let me out…" _

_His voice was extremely weak._

_"Please! Please master…please let me out…let me eat…please…"_

_Van Hellsing could hear foot steps walking towards the door._

_"If you do not have the strength to request your release, then you will just have to stay in there longer." _

_At that Van Hellsing saw the vampire become panicky and extremely desperate. _

_"PLEASE! MASTER PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" He screamed at the top of his voice._

_"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! BEAT ME, BEAT FE IF YOU WISH, BUT PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME OUT, LET ME EAT…PLEASE!" He cried bloody tears still running down the side of his face._

_The sound of the chains scrapping across the top of the lid followed by silence._

_Alucard eyes wide mouth slightly opened stood there looking about._

_He would be able to get out, but didn't dare touch the lid._

_Van Hellsing blinked as light flooded the darkness as the lid was pushed aside to reveal his older self, who step back from the coffin._

_Alucard pulled himself out of the coffin falling to the floor and crawling like a whimpering dog over to Abraham's feet and rubbing his pale cheek against the older Abraham's calf in a way of affection, much like a cat.  
"T-hank you…please forgive me." He begged in a weak cracked voice._

_Alucard gazed up at Abraham, his cheek still resting against his master's calf._

_"Please, may I eat?" He asked._

_Van Hellsing watched as Abraham pulled a small pocketknife from his vest pocket and knelt down at the vampires level._

_He took the blade and sliced the palm of his hand._

_The vampire eyed the blood as it pooled and dripped from his master's hand but didn't move a muscle, he seemed frozen to the spot. _

_He glanced from the hand to Abraham and back._

_The older Abraham nodded and Alucard leaned forward hungrily and began lapping up the blood like a starved animal._

_He continued to drink the blood till no more flowed before running his tongue the length of the cut and healing it. _

_Everything went black again, and graying swirls began to swim about, and then turned into an image. _

Van Hellsing stood his fingers still at Alucard's forehead.

He pulled back quickly sweat glistening on his brow, his eyes wide his mouth slightly open from panting and his fingers trembling.

"A strange thing this talisman." He muttered quietly before turning and leaving the cell.

As he walked he looked thoughtful.

_'So, I can phase threw walls, read minds…what else can I do now that I'm in a time frame where I am already dead? I'll have to speak to that vampire, Jasper was his name?' _He thought as he continued to walk before stopping as Walter approached him.

He looked thoughtful again.

He'd have to learn more about this man as well, for obviously he had known him, was he perhaps a vampire as well? Or was it something else that granted him immortality.

"I room has been prepared for you Master Hellsing." He stated bowing politely before leading the way.

As he followed the man with long black hair that pulled back into a ponytail he voiced a question that had been bothering him.

"Will I be able to return to my own time?"

Walter stopped and turned looking at him eyebrow cocked.

"No, you will not." He continued to walk on, Van Hellsing following.

"You are already in your own time frame, though Jasper took you, you are still there, still living out your life, him taking you will do nothing to the time change, nothing at all. He after all took you before I met you, yet I still have all my memories of you. You will have to remain here as a simple shadow." He smiled as he opened the door leading Van Hellsing in.

"Much like myself. I to am a shadow, I am immortal, but yet I age." He let a laugh pass his lips.

"Odd thing." He then looked kindly at Van Hellsing before bowing.

"I pray you have a good nights rest." He stated before exiting the room.

Van Hellsing collapsed on the bed.

_'To make a living here? I'll need to learn everything about my past.'_

A/N: Ok, well yeah, mostly a Van Hellsing chapter…but all well, other things will be revealed.

Next chapter will be up…oh some time. Shrugs, it kind of depends on how many reviews I get, the more reviews the faster I'll update…two reviews one chapter, four or more, two chapters.


	7. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing, Dracula or Van Hellsing. **

**Note: Thanks for the review dark night, indeed very interesting, and unheard of! I haven't heard of any one writing a fiction of Abraham going to the future, save from me! :D**

**And yes, the flash back is a rewrite of a scene from 'Dracula to Alucard'. But I'm allowed to, because Lexyismyhero is my best friend, and she actually requested I write this story, she was going to once done with her 'Dracula to Alucard' story, but decided not to, so I have the one to bring it to live. MAUAHAHAHAHHAH! Any who, on with the story.**

"I pray you have a good nights rest." He stated before exiting the room.

Van Hellsing collapsed on the bed.

_'To make a living here? I'll need to learn everything about my past.'_

CHAPTER SEVEN: Forbidden love

Jasper and Bram sat together out in the rose garden, sitting upon a stone bench.

Jasper had his nose in a book while Bram gazed about his blue eyes squinted slightly against the bright rays of the early morning sun.

"Do you really think Van Hellsing will be able to help my mum?" The blond finally questioned turning to look at his friend, who didn't even bother looking up at him with his reply.

"That's de ce Am mers şi fetched pe el. He's art.hot. cel mai bun de la cel mai bun." He stated in a bored tone licking his thumb and index finger before flipping the page of his book.

Bram sat there momentarily, blank expression on his young handsome face as he tried to translate what his friend had said.

"That's why I went and fetched him. He's the. best from best?" He turned to his friend again leaning a bit closer looking at him with his wide blue eyes.

"Is that what you said?" He asked causing Jasper to look up at him and nod closing his book and placing it by his side.

"If you are so nervous Bram, go see your mother."

Bram sighed and turned away from his friend slouching on the bench strands of his blond hair falling into his eyes.

"I can't, Van Hellsing isn't letting any one see her."

"Is the treatment working?"

Bram nodded and sighed a small smile crossing his lips.

/

Abraham walked about the manor, unseen by all for he had discovered yet another side effect from the time traveling, hopefully the last.

He could turn invisible.

Though this side effect was not all bad, he would be able to keep an eye on all those at Hellsing, and learn more about this future before actually taking home in it.

He walked along the hall when he heard sounds from Integra's room causing him to pause and turn towards the door.

He'd left her earlier this morning to rest, but it seemed she had a visitor, which he had requested she did not!

She was still very ill, and could still be contagious.

She phased threw the wall remaining invisible rather shocked at what he saw, though regained himself quickly as he watched.

Integra had managed to sit up in bed and looked much better, color was beginning to return to her cheeks and it seemed the cyst like wounds were healing quite nicely beneath her arms and neck for she was able to move the limbs with less difficulty then before.

Alucard was kneeling by the side of the bed, Integra running her fingers threw his hair as they looked keenly at each other, their eyes locked.

Her blue to his auburn.

"You look much stronger Integra." Alucard said that unhinged smile still playing upon his lips, it always seemed to be there Abraham noticed, the same smile he'd seen…so long ago, but yet not so, at the church, the first time he'd taken Alucard hunting with him.

Integra returned the smile with one of her own, it was not unhinged or frightening, but yet, demanded respect.

"Indeed, I feel much stronger, Van Hellsing is a very talented doctor."

Alucard chuckled.

"Yes he is, yes he is."

She continued to smile before cocking her head, causing her blond hair to cascade across her right shoulder.

"What ever are you hinting at Alucard?"

Alucard captured her hand and rubbed his cheek against the soft skin as he continued gazing at her.

"He was able to keep Lucy Westanra alive much longer then I would have ever imagined."

Integra sighed.

"You are twisted Alucard."

He nodded as he gazed upon her hand turning it palm up and nuzzled it like a cat.

"But that is why you like me."

She leaned forward taking his face in her hands, their noses mere inches from touching.

"No,"

She paused there eyes locked completely.

"That is why I love you."

Both inclined their heads their lips meeting in a kiss, both their eyes falling closed.

Abraham's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly exited the room coming visible out side the door and walking down the hall his thoughts his only company as they rampaged threw his confused mind.

It had been a fortnight since he'd first gone into Alucard's memories, he'd also ventured into Walters, Seras's Pip's, Sally's and had found out many things.

Like, Walter had known Alucard as 'Girlycard' and they had, had a relationship, even after the butler found out who his lover really was.

He'd also learned that Seras had been captured by a priest turned vampire freak who threatened to rape her and turn her into a ghoul before Alucard saved her, and killed her for that matter.

He'd also learned that Pip was in love with Seras, and Sally really was as stupid as she acted.

He'd also found out some alarming news about himself, that he had in fact beaten and raped Alucard once as well.

**(Note: The beating/raping of Alucard by Abraham was a scene that was cut out of 'From Dracula to Alucard')**

He shivered at the thought that he would have ever done such a thing, he simply couldn't understand it, but as much as that revolted him and frightened him, he never would have thought that a Master over that No Life King would fall in love with him.

What had this world come to?

/

Integra broke the kiss and gazed over at the wall.

"Did you see that?"

Alucard also looked over and looked grim.

"Indeed, it seems the time travel having strange and unknown side effects on our dear old Professor." He stated, for as Van Hellsing had exited he'd begun flickering into visibility.

Integra sighed.

"This must be, hard to comprehend for him, everything, all that has suddenly changed."

Alucard turned to her and looked pleadingly at her.

"Can't we throw him out of the house?"

"No, he has no where to go, he can't even returned to his own time."

"Then can I eat him?"

"No!"

Alucard pouted and sighed when Integra's slender hand took his chin and made him look at her.

She had slid the strap of her sleeping gown from her shoulder revealing her left breast.

"But if your hungry then eat." She said leading his mouth to just above her nipple where the vein ran thick threw the fatty tissues.

Alucard's eyes widened slightly and his mouth watered but he didn't do anything.

"Integra…"

She took her left hand, which wasn't holding his head and took a nail file and cut across her breast.

"Drink."

He leaned his face closer and began lapping at the opened bleeding wound as the blood slid across her round breast.

She ran her fingers threw his black hair as he fed.

He continued to feed till he'd cleaned her skin of the crimson liquid then ran his tongue across the cut healing it before tilting his head up to look at her.

She smiled looking down at him, that smile that made her look so powerful, so demanding, the look that could make any man cower in his boots, the smile that caused Alucard to remember the reasons he loved her, the reasons he wished he could take back every awful thing he'd done.

_'But then, I never would have met her.' _

/

Jasper sat in the study reading when Van Hellsing entered causing him to jump up and once looking a bit nervous.

Van Hellsing approached his hands clasped behind his back as he looked down slightly at the boy.

"So you are Jasper, sun of Alucard. May I ask who your mother is?"

Jasper looked up at him.

"Verona."

Van Hellsing seemed shocked at what he said.

_'But how? All of Dracula's brides children had been destroyed, how did he survive?'_ The Professor questioned to himself before telling himself he'd have to read this young vampires mind and learn about his past some time soon, but at that moment he had other things he needed to talk about.

"I need to ask you how that Talisman of yours works."

**Ok, well there was more Integra/Alucardiness in this chapter. Yay. I love that couple. **


	8. Jaspers Past

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula, Van Hellsing or Hellsing. **_

_**Note: MY BIRTHDAYS TOMORROW! AUG 20**__**TH**__**! I'M GOING TO BE SIXTEEN! DANCING FOR JOY! Sorry, I'm hyper. So this is the last chapter until the 24**__**th**__** since I'm having a HUGE party!**_

_**NOTE: The next few chapters will be dedicated to one of the made up characters revealing their pasts! This will be fun to write.**_

_'But how? All of Dracula's brides children had been destroyed, how did he survive?'_ The Professor questioned to himself before telling himself he'd have to read this young vampires mind and learn about his past some time soon, but at that moment he had other things he needed to talk about.

"I need to ask you how that Talisman of yours works."

CHAPTER EIGHT: Jaspers Past

Jasper lead Van Hellsing down into his room where he pulled out the talisman.

"It was given to me by a traveling German woman who was passing threw Transylvania, I helped her on her travels, paying for her stay at inns, showing her the safest routs…she gave this to me before saying that I must not follow her any longer." Jasper looked very sullen. "She died four weeks later of cancer." He stated as he handed the talisman to Van Hellsing who examined the German writing on it.

"How does it work?" He asked.

Jasper sighed sticking his hands in his pocket as he looked at the talisman.

"All you have to do is say were and when you want to go in German and it will take you there. That talisman has been around since the beginning of time and has had many owners and has been to every corner of the earth, that is why it can take you to any time and any place." He stated but then looked at Van Hellsing.

"But what I learned recently is that you can't change the future by changing the past, time is like a continually flowing river, you can not alter its coarse."

"That is why I am stuck here." Van Hellsing sighed as he eyed the talisman.

Jasper nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but Integra needed your help, I don't know what we would have done with out her." Jasper stated taking the talisman as Van Hellsing handed it back to him.

He put it back in his drawer before turning back to the some what vampire hunter.

"I'm going to go and find some thing to eat, feel free to look around I have nothing to hide." Jasper stated as he walked out of the room leaving Van Hellsing in the large chamber.

/

Jasper sat with Bram in the kitchen eating an apple looking a bit distressed.

"Jasper?" Bram said rolling his eyes impatiently as he waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"JASPER!" He yelled causing Jasper to jump and fall off of his seat landing hard on the floor with a crash.

"Ow."

Bram leaned over the counter top and looked at the vampire laying on his back on the floor.

"You ok? You've been acting kind of strange ever since the whole 'time traveling' thing." He said as Jasper pulled himself to his feet and took his seat again still munching on the apple.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Its just, I wonder what's going to happen now, I mean, with Van Hellsing here, now, what's going to happen to my father?" He asked before adding.

"What's going to happen to me and my sister?"

Bram frowned crossing his arms.

"Come on Jasper, its not like he's going to try and kill the three of you or anything, or Sally and Seras for that matter, my mum would kill him herself."

Jasper looked at him.

"But that's just it, I don't think he can die!"

Bram's frown hardened his eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's immortal because he's already dead in this time frame." He stated sighing as he looked at the half eaten apple, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

Bram slid form his seat walking over and wrapping an arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"Listen mate, if he does anything to hurt you and _**our **_family, he'll have all of Hellsing to deal with. That includes me, my sister, my mom, Pip, Walter and all of the Wild Geese. Come on, he's one guy, he could never take on all of us."

Jasper smiled at his friend, his friend whom he considered closer then a brother.

"Thanks." He said hugging him before munching down the rest of his apple.

/

Later that evening Integra was back in her office feeling 99.9 percent better and insisting that she work, since she had a lot of it and since she's been sick Vampire Freaks were running amuck in London and needed to be dealt with at once.

Abraham was sitting in her office, looking around, this office once was his, he remembered where all of his hidden tools were knowing them to still be there for no one but Alucard would know where they were, and the Vampire would never touch them for they were mostly silver.

"Walter please speak to Pip about sending him to Westchester please. A young gang of vampire freaks have been killing nuns and orphans at a local church there."

Walter cocked an eyebrow.

"Nuns? But Sir Integra if I may, shouldn't we leave that to Section XIII of the Vatican?"

Integra glared.

"I don't want those pigs stepping foot on English land! Either we deal with it or it will give them reason to come and reek even more havoc. Talk to Pip."

Walter bowed before exiting the office.

"You seem spry for one who has had a brush with death." Abraham stated from the sofa.

She didn't look up at him as she flipped threw papers and files and folders.

"I brush arms with death on almost a regular basis, I couldn't give up." She stated though she knew she almost did, if it weren't for Jasper's imaginative thinking she probably wouldn't be at Hellsing right now.

"Alucard."

Abraham cocked an eyebrow before the room seemed to become colder as the vampire phased threw the wall behind his masters chair.

"You called."

She smirked as the vampire walked around her desk.

She leaned her elbows on her desk and rested her chin upon her hands.

"It has been a long time since Hellsing has stopped killing those freak vampires due to my health, they think they're in the clear, think they can get away with anything, what do you say we throw a welcoming back party for Hellsing?" She asked her eyes glistening with hidden mischief.

Alucard's insane smirk grew wider and his eyes seemed to glow red.

"What are your orders." He asked.

Abraham watched the exchange, if only Alucard had listened that well when he was his master.

"Two orders. Search, and destroy."

Alucard chuckled bowing politely.

"Yes Master." He said before disappearing quickly.

Abraham looked slightly shocked.

Integra smirked at him before returning to her work.

"I need to make a visit to the Knights of the Round table, Walter will be taking me, could you be so kind as to watch the children." She asked standing up collecting her papers neatly.

"What?"

"Well after all Pip and his men are going to Westchester, Sally and Seras will be going with Alucard, no one will be here. Don't worry being young adults there shouldn't be to much trouble I'm sure you can handle it, but no picking on Jasper and hi sister." She stated as she exited the office leaving behind a rather dumb stuck Van Hellsing.

/

Abraham hadn't ever had so much trouble in his life.

The only people making this evening hell were those werewolf twins, who were reeking havoc upon Hellsing.

Gray smoke filled the library causing all of them to cough and choke.

"Ok, well that didn't go as planned." Robin said before his brother continued.

"But don't worry! This next demonstration will!" Teddy finished.

Anna interjected.

"Just don't burn down the library ok."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"

They all jumped, the two vampires phasing quickly threw the floor, Anna and Bram exiting threw a side door leaving the twins alone.

"Oh shit."

Seconds later Van Hellsing dragged them from the library and into Integra's office.

"How dare you pull a stunt like that! You two are teenagers yet you act like children, you can't be left alone for a moment!" The some what vampire hunter snapped.

"But we're,"

"Never alone."

"You two need to start acting your own age and stop trying to burn down Hellsing! If Integra returned to find that she'd,"

"Sick Alucard on us." Teddy finished waving a bored hand at the professor/vampire hunter.

"How can you even say such horrid things to us Professor?"

"You're words hurt! We're just having some fun on such a boring evening!" Teddy added to his brothers words.

"Besides, we have low self-esteem and have to use our full talents and potential to the fullest and blowing stuff up is one of them! Don't oppress us!"

"Yeah, we have confidence and confidence is keen! Don't oppress!" Robin snapped before turning to his brother.

"Hey we should make a sign that says that."

Abraham face palm smacked himself before sighing.

_'This baby sitting is harder then I thought.' _

/

**A/N: Lol. Van Hellsing babysitting, haha!**

Once every one had finally gone to sleep Van Hellsing sighed running his fingers threw his hair before walking down into the dungeons towards Jasper's chamber, invisible just in case the boy was still awake or would wake up.

He phased threw the wall and found the boy sleeping with his coffin open, apparently to tired to bother with closing the lid.

He walked over and brushed some stray strands of black hair form his face before pressing his fingers to his forehead.

The room faded into black, gray swirls swimming about as images began to form.

_Van Hellsing walked threw a large stone chamber of Dracula's castle, it looked to be some kind of gothic nursery. _

_He spotted standing a ways off Dracula's three brides clinging to each other weeping and morning blood tears staining their perfectly white skin._

_Dracula stood near what could be considered a crib or bed his hands holding tightly to the side, his face expressionless._

_Van Hellsing approached and gazed into the crib like bed to see a small new born child laying clean but naked upon soft red silk, his skin rather blue tinted, no breath coming form his lips._

_"Master…" The red headed vampire cried out as they wept._

_"We're sorry." The blond cried as they tried to comfort Verona who was the weepiest of the three._

_Dracula turned quickly looking at them._

_"It does not matter." He said before walking passed them heading for the exit._

_"Perhaps we shall never have children." He whispered before exiting._

_"Verona, is there anything we can do for you dear?" Marishka, the blond questioned as the vampire with long perfectly straight black hair began following in her masters direction._

_She shook her head._

_"No." She said before walking away, Aleera following quickly. _

_Marishka walked over to the crib looking in at the lifeless child running a hand long the babies head._

_"Poor Master, he tries so hard." She said as she picked up the lifeless child in her arms in a motherly sort of way as she spoke._

_"But perhaps it isn't meant to be." She said as she planted a soft long kiss on the child's lifeless lips exhaling threw her nose._

_Van Hellsing noticed her breath seemed to have a slight blue color to it._

_As she removed the lips from the boy's his skin turned from a slight blue to a pale cream before a struggled cry issued from his mouth as he began squirming in her arms._

_Her golden eyes were wide in surprise as she held the squirming child._

_She gently set the child down in the crib as he cried not sure what to do._

_"MASTER! VERONA ALEERA!" She yelled before running out of the chamber leaving the crying child squirming upon the silk of his bed._

_Van Hellsing looked shocked down at the crying child, that squirmed upon the red silk, blood tears sliding along the side of his chubby cheeks. _

_Van Hellsing turned quickly as a loud roar echoed threw out the castle as did large crashes._

_'Is this when all of Dracula's brides were destroyed?' He asked himself as Marishka ran in breathing heavily blood tears staining her cheek as she held her side which was bleeding steadily, a slight silver glow to the wound. _

_"SEARCH AND DESTROYE ANYTHING YOU FIND!" Came Van Hellsing's own voice._

_Marishka took the child and ran to the window jumping out and turning into the large blue winged vampiric creature flying off away from the castle. _

_Van Hellsing followed in a sort of floating motion, not even needing to really do anything, he'd be dragged along the memory. _

_She winced in pain as the silver continued to run threw her system causing her to ram her wing into a tree sending her crashing to the ground, the child held protectively in her arms, still crying but unharmed. _

_She had landed near the village, every one would still be indoors._

_She turned back into her human guise and limped to the nearest house, ripping part of her white pants and wrapping the crying child in it before kissing his forehead and knocking hard on the door as the silver finally took effect, turning her into dust that was blown away with the wind as the door opened to reveal a young woman with brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail._

_She looked down at the baby picking it up quickly before looking around._

_"You shouldn't be out here little one, the vampires will get you." She said quickly retreating inside with the crying child slamming the door behind her. _

Everything faded to black yet again before another image appeared.

_A five year old child sat at a dinning room table his head resting upon the wood as his 'mother' cooked dinner._

_She turned and smiled a small smile at him before walking over and placing a hand on his forehead._

_"Something wrong? Do you not feel well?" She asked._

_He groaned in response his head falling back to the table, his auburn eyes dark._

_"I'm hungry." He stated as he watched her return to her cooking._

_"Dinner will be done soon." She said as she continued to cook._

_He groaned again turning his head to face the other direction, which was looking out the window. _

_Jasper stood and walked over to his mother who was cooking a stake, it wasn't quite yet cooked and the watered down red bloody substance still leaked slightly out of the pink meat when under pressure or cut._

_"Can I have my piece like that?" He asked pointing to it._

_She looked oddly down at him, he looked completely serious. _

_"You want it rare? Are you sure?" She asked as she began cutting the meat._

_He nodded smiling at her._

_She put it on a plate along with vegetables and potatoes. _

_"Ok." She said handing him the plate._

_He thanked her and walked over to the table and sat down waiting for her._

_She finished cooking hers and joined him._

_Both folded their hands and bowed their head._

_"Our Tată înăuntru rai holy a fi thy nume thy regat a veni thy voinţă a voi a fi done on pămînt as acesta este înăuntru rai , a da nouă astăzi our daily pîine , şi a ierta nouă our debts as noi a ierta our debtors , şi a face nu lead nouă into temptation numai a furniza nouă de la evil unul." Both said together before crossing themselves before beginning their meal._

_"You remembered the whole prayer." She smiled as she cut up her meat._

_He smiled back._

_"I've been praying it every night before bed, it is the way that the Lord Jesus said to pray, praising God before asking for something." He said as he took a bite of his food._

Everything faded to black yet again before another image appeared.

_Van Hellsing was standing in the middle of a battle field, dead bodies lay everywhere in a sea of blood, blood ankle deep._

_He turned to see Alucard walking away from a tall slender boy._

_The boy ran over and grabbed Alucard's arm causing him to turn and snarl at the boy, who glared back._

_"I'm helping you! If we don't all work together then we'll all die! Don't give Millennium that pleasure!" _

_Alucard looked down at him._

_"If you get hurt, or die, don't expect me to help or morn for you." _

_Jasper smirked his elongated fangs revealed his eyes glowing red._

_"Believe me, I'd never request such a thing."_

Van Hellsing appeared back in Jaspers room, Jasper sleeping soundly below his fingers.

"So, you are Christian…" That was such an odd thought for Van Hellsing to understand, was it possible for a vampire born to receive salvation?

"You helped defeat Millennium and then came here. You really are a brave young one."

**Well that's that, basic about Jaspers past, how he came to Hellsing and Religion. **

**Ok, thing is about that, is I think that any one can receive salvation, no matter what you have done, and that includes a vampire.**

**I am an inspiring writer, and I write vampire novels, and all of them have a Christian tale. I'm a weird freak don't ask. But don't worry, I don't plan on brining to much more religion into it. WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! BYE TILL THE 24TH!**


End file.
